


of puppies and camera flashes

by doughnutwhore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, anyway, god it's been so long since i last wrote about them, here's some fluff, i miss them, i'm never going to get over them, my first f/f ship huhu i'll cry about them forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doughnutwhore/pseuds/doughnutwhore
Summary: “now, let’s get Ponzo, Julie, Moby, and Gertrude off of you.”alternatively: in which Regina gets attacked by puppies





	of puppies and camera flashes

**Author's Note:**

> a super short fic based on the prompt: person A having to rescue person B from a pack of kittens/puppies
> 
> *work of fanfiction. no copyright infringement intended

“EMMA,” comes a shout from the back room of the shelter. 

Emma rolls her eyes with fond exasperation. She should have known better than to leave her girlfriend in the puppy enclosure. 

You see, Regina’s not really a fan of dogs. She’s more of a cat kind of person. Scary black cats, to be precise. But the shelter that Emma volunteers for doesn’t have any cats as of the moment. They have puppies though. Boatloads of puppies. Puppies that, Emma sees when she enters the back room, are attacking her girlfriend with snuggles and kisses. 

“Are you just gonna stand there? Or are you going to help me?” Regina snarkily asks when she sees Emma standing by the doorframe. 

Emma stifles a laugh at the sight. It’s an adorable picture. Regina leaning back as she tries and fails to stop the puppies from tackling her. Without a second thought, Emma pulls her cell phone from her back pocket and snaps a photo. 

Regina groans when the flash comes off. 

“You’re never going to delete that picture, are you?”

“Never,” Emma cheekily replies. “Now, let’s get Ponzo, Julie, Moby, and Gertrude off of you.”

“And the rest of them to  _ stop _ following me.”


End file.
